Always The Same
by anime-obsessed95
Summary: Sasuke is an over working cop...always canceling dates and plans with his husband Naruto...Can the blond take this anymore, always coming second? Better then it sounds hopefully, SasuNaru, YAOI, ItaDei maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors note: So I just got a new laptop which means more writing time! So expect updates for my others stories soon!:P

Always the Same

Chapter 1

A twenty three year old Sasuke sat in his office looking at a case file of a twelve year old girl found raped and beaten to death at a park Saturday night. He ran his hands through his tousled raven hair and sighed for the millionth time. He promised the girls family that he'd catch this scumbag, or maybe even scumbag's. 'Dammit!' He thought angrily. 'Were getting absolutely no where in this case!' Looking around his spacious office the wedding picture of he and his dobe that sat on his desk, caught his coal eyes. Seeing the smiling face of the blond made him smile slightly. The blond spiky hair, the bright blue eyes, cutely scarred cheeks always seems to calm the raven's mood. A loud knock on his oak door brought him back to reality then.

"Come in." He called voice tired and worn out. The door swung open and his pink haired partner poked her head in.

"Sasuke, you have a phone call on line one. It's Naruto" She smiled when his eyes widened in panic.

"What time is it?" Sasuke yelled, 'Did I forget again?' She just laughed sporting a smirk.

"Relax its only four." He let out a deep sigh at the information. He glanced at her telling her to leave and she understood closing the door softly behind her. Reaching over to his desk phone, he picked it up.

"Hey, love." He said into the phone hearing a small giggle on the other end.

"Hey." Naruto's voice was soft and loving. "Just seeing if were still on for tonight?" He asked making Sasuke frown. Sasuke knew the blond was calling to remind him about tonight, not ask about it. But really no one can blame the guy, with all the forgotten and cancelled dates caused by Sasuke. Hell he even forgot their second wedding anniversary last year! He was an hour late to dinner; it took a month before the blond even looked at him again. But the worst part was the screaming and crying.

"Of course, hon. I mean I would never miss it. What is it anyway? Our first wedding anniversary?" He joked a smirk tugging at his lips. A laugh sounded through the phone.

"It's our third you ass!" He laughed again. "Anyway I guess I'll see you tonight!" He sang happily.

"I guess you will." There was a short silence, Naruto was kind of expecting Sasuke to cancel, when no such thing happened he smiled.

"I'm really excited about this Sasuke. I can't wait to see you." His voice was soft. "I love you." Sasuke couldn't help but smile; actually smile at his blond's words. The Uchiha would only smile for the Uzumaki-Uchiha.

"Love you too. And Naruto, I'm excited for tonight too." The two hung up then, one sporting his original sunny grin the other a smirk. Just then his door burst open, a wide eyed Sakura standing there.

"We just found another girl! Thirteen, light hair and eyes. Fits the profile. Raped and beaten." Anger filled Sasuke, slamming his hands on the desk he stood. He failed another innocent life.

"Fuck!" He yelled storming over to grab his coat and keys. "Where's the crime scene?" He demanded rushing out the door; he feels a hand grab his arm, he turned to see Sakura glaring at him.

"If you go to the crime scene now, it'll take all evening before you can leave. Just send Neji or Shikamaru. They'll give you all the details tomor-" She stopped as he ripped his arm free from her hold and continued walking.

"No." He called over his shoulder. "I'm going. If Naruto calls tell him-"

"Something came up and you're sorry. I know, I know." She recited knowing that sentence all to well. 'Sorry Naruto. I tried.' She thought guilty that her friend was going to be hurt…again.

Four Hours later-8:00pm

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a fluffy towel around his waist; steam following. His blond hair hung low in his face, dripping water off the ends. Walking to his and Sasuke's room he stopped at the door and smiled. He stared at the unoccupied room across from his. A room that he hoped would be filled with an adopted baby someday soon. He shook his head still smiling and continued on into the room. Glancing at the clock on his bed side table he noticed it was only eight. There dinner reservations were at 8:30 so Sasuke should be home anytime now.

Sasuke was just getting into his car happy to go home and see his dobe. He wasn't going to be late because it was only 8, so he still had lots of time. Pulling out his cell phone he got half way through Naruto's number when a cop tapped lightly on his car window. He put his phone away and rolled it down all the way.

"Umm...Mr. Uchiha, we umm," He started slightly nervous.

"Spit it out I do not have all day." He said between gritted teeth.

"Right well we think we have a lead on this case." Right then Sasuke forgot about everything other then the case. His mind only set on one thing…Putting this asshole in jail. He jumped out of the car and began to talk to his team about the matter.

50 Minutes later…

Naruto sat in his living room wearing his best suit and tie; black dress pants and coat, with a nice orange dress shirt and orange tie. Any living creature would say he looked stunning. He clutched onto the small wrapped box in his hand; an expensive watch for Sasuke. But that was only half of his present. The other half was two tickets to a play Sasuke went to with his mother when he was younger. He said it was his favorite play and he one day wanted to take Naruto to see it with him. He told him this when they first started dating in grade 11; seven years ago at the age of seventeen, they were high school sweet hearts. He was actually very surprised he could remember this information. The two had known each other since they were twelve, became best friends, then in grade 11 started dating, then at the young age of 20 got married. Anyway these tickets were almost impossible to get, he had to ask a lot of favors. But for Sasuke it was worth it. The tickets were for tonight after dinner, he was going to surprise him with them. 'Damn. Were twenty minutes late…I should call Sakura. Maybe he already left but traffic was bad? Yeah, that has to be it.' Sakura picked up on the first ring.

"Sasuke Uchiha's office. Sakura speaking." She sounded tired.

"Sakura, may I please speak with Sasuke?" He asked slightly annoyed Sasuke didn't answer it.

"Oh, honey." Her voice sounded sympathetic, a tone Naruto knew all to well from her. "I knew he would do this. Something came up. He said he's sorry. Naruto felt his heart sink and tears prick his eyes. Suspicions from the last year and a half now rising up. Ever since he got promoted when he was 22, to head of his office, when his father passed away he's always been ditching Naruto like this. He had to ask her.

"S-Sakura? Is he ch-cheating on me?" He stuttered afraid of the answer. He heard a gasp come from the other end and he knew that Sakura's green eyes had widened a fraction.

"Naruto." She started sternly. "He would never do that to you. He may be an ass sometimes but he would never cheat on you. He loves you too damn much." She finished softly.

"Doesn't seem like it." He muttered sadly. A moment of silence followed.

"Naruto I know what you're thinking now and I'm offended. You come before my job. I would never lie to you to keep it. Believe me if he was cheating I'd be the first to kick his ass and quit. Your like family to me and I'd never let you be hurt like that." She whispered the last part. The blond sighed.

"I'm sorry. What was the case anyway?" As sad and angry as he was he still loved the bastard so much and needed to make sure he wasn't in any danger.

"Rape and murder." She said sadly. Of course. Sasuke was serious about every case he worked but if it had to do with kids he was even more strict about solving it. When he first got promoted, his very first case was of a married couple murdered, their two little six year old girls forced to watch. He is still angry at himself for not being able to solve it. That case kept him up for hours on end but nothing. That was when he started canceling all plans with Naruto, and ever since every case has been his number one priority.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed then, night." He said suddenly very tired.

"Night. Sleep well. And lock the doors, 'kay?" He smiled at her over protectiveness. Sasuke was the same way, telling him to lock the doors if he was the only one home, even in the middle of the day. But when you see all the shit they see in a day, you couldn't really blame them.

Naruto scribbled a note to Sasuke saying he was in bed and to enjoy his gift, and then headed off to bed. Once in his room he collapsed onto the king size bed, as uncontrollable sobs wrecked his body. He could not hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks blurring his vision. The pain in his chest just would not leave, growing until it was all he could feel.

Shakily he reached his hand out to his bed side table and opened the drawer. The first thing he saw was a brand new bottle of lube that was supposed to be used later that night. Pushing that aside he grabbed a bundle of papers and a pen. A new river of tears leaves his eyes at what he grabbed. Divorce papers. Gripping the pen too tightly he begins to slowly sign his name. Tears stain the paper in thick droplets.

TBC…Only if you guys want…

Love it? Hate it? Tell me whatcha think please! If you guys want more the second chapter will be coming! Thanks for reading!

Lots of love!:P

anime-obsessed95


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WOW! Thanks for the reviews…you guy's rock!

Always the Same

Chapter 2

A lump rose in Naruto's throat, as his trembling hands began to sign the divorce papers. His vision was blurring and all he could feel was his pained hear thumping against his chest. "I-I can't do this." He whispered quietly to himself. The pen slipped through his fingers, he only signed his first name before stuffing the sheets back into the drawer. He slumped back onto his bed and curled into the sheets. The blankets held the raven's scent, teasing Naruto that he isn't here. 'Damn him.' He thought. 'Damn him for making me love him this much.' His eyelids slowly drooped as he let sleep claim him.

Sasuke POV

I slowly made my way up to my apartment, dreading having to set foot in it. Reaching my door I slid my key into the key hole and turned, the door quietly creaking open. The room is dark so I flick the living room switch on, a bright glow filling the room. I notice my anniversary gift on the table but I don't go open it, knowing I don't deserve it. I walk through my home until I'm standing at the door to my bedroom. The door is open so I let myself in. I stare at my peacefully sleeping dobe on the bed, although his cheeks are stained with tears he is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I note that the clock reads 11 pm, and feel guilt run through me. 'Damn. He's never going to forgive me for this.' I curse myself. I strip down to my boxer's then climb into bed. The movement I made causes Naruto to stir in his sleep and roll over; facing me. Slowly azure eyes met mine as he wakes from his dream. His sleepy eyes soon glare as he realizes it's me.

"There are extra blankets in the closet." He say's before turning back around, his back now facing me. I know what his statement means and I sigh, scooting closing until my bare chest in touching his clothed back.

"I'm sorry, hon. Please let me stay in bed tonight?" I see him shake his head no. "Please I had a long day at wor-" I stop myself when I realize that was probably the dumbest thing I could've said. He sits up and glares at me, this glare could rival an Uchiha.

"Fuck you and your job." He snaps, blue eyes blazing. A frown deepens on my face and I just stare at him.

"What's gotten into you?" I demand, anger starting to fill me.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" He yells jumping out of the bed and glaring at me. My heart skips a beat when I see tears start to fill his eyes, slowly sliding down his puffy scarred cheeks.

"Well you can't blame me for this either." My voice is much harsher then I intend, and I cringe when he flinches. "Come on babe, you know what my job is." I say gentler, not wanting things to get worse.

"Am I that unimportant to you now, Sasuke?" His voice is barely above a whisper, but I catch his words and my eyes widen a fraction. I rush over to the other side of the bed and try to snatch the blond in my embrace, but he quickly moves back, making me stop where I stand.

"Naruto. How could you even think that?" I question, to both of us.

"How could I not, Sasuke?" His voice is shaky and scared. "When you get a new case its all you ever think about. You leave at five in the morning, then return at eleven at night if were lucky!" He throws his hands up in exasperation. "I-I miss you, Sasuke." He whispers the last part. I clear my throat.

"I didn't know you felt this way."

"I do… Don't you miss me at all? They way we used to be?" His blue eyes are sending a silent plea that the raven clearly did not catch.

"I never thought I had too. I didn't think anything has changed." I say, sad that my husband has been feeling this way. Silence followed, all that could be heard were the soft occasional sobs that shook the blond's smaller frame,

"Now you can go sleep on the couch. Or I'm going to walk out that door right now and find somewhere else to stay." His voice is cold, and I know he isn't lying. The thought of him out alone at this time of night scares the hell out of me so with a sigh I walk over to him I and lean in to try and give him a kiss in apology, but he turns his head, I pause but decide to peck his cheek. 'Better then nothing I guess.'

"Night, love you." I say.

"Whatever." He mumbles in return, making me frown at the lack of response and affection.

Flopping onto the uncomfortable couch I hear the cries come from our bedroom knowing I was the cause of it and now can't do anything to fix it.

Chapter 2

I know it's short! Please don't kill me! And sadly next chapter will most likely be a sorta filler, mostly Naruto's interaction will people at his work…or more specifically the GUYS at his work…-smirks evilly- Hey I'm just wondering if anyone wants there to be a lemon in this? Gimme a shout of what you think! Lots of LOVE!:P

Story progress-Well I have the story all planned out (that is if I don't decide to change it) now all I got to do is write out the chapters, updates should be once every week, maybe even more due to the holiday break:P (finally I'm gonna go insane from school LOL)

Lots of love!  
anime-obsessed95


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for the long wait people anyway Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!

Always the Same

Chapter 3

Sasuke POV

I held my blond tightly between my legs as we sat and watched the sunset, sand squished in our toes; the cool ocean water gently lapping at our stretched out legs. We sat just at the shoreline of an empty beach, basking in the warm blanket the setting sun created. Seagulls were flying overhead, as Naruto gently hummed a tune. A tan hand entwined with my pale one. My husband looked at his new wedding ring and smiled happily turning his head slightly to kiss the underside of my jaw. We were both content with just being with each other, no words needed to be spoken to describe our love and happiness.

Scene change…

Everything went black; Naruto was no longer in my arms and I was now in a cold damp place. A scream echoed off in the distance, sending a shiver down my spine. The voice was scared, I could tell from the volume and the slight waver in it.

"Sasuke!" This time my name was screamed, not only in fright but in pure agony. My heart stopped as I recognized the voice. Naruto. Panic set in as I was gripped in the claws of fear, paralyzing me head to toe. "Help me! Please!" His voice was muffled slightly, but I could hear him like he was right beside me. I got over my shock and fear, and sprinted down the dank hall. There were so many doors; I didn't know where to go! My love was possibly being tortured and I didn't know where to find him. A shrill laugh sounded in my ears along with the screams of Naruto. The demented laugh and the screams rang in my ears, constantly ringing in my ears; I wanted to start banging my head against the concrete floor. Then it stopped, all of it; the screams the laughing. A door to my left slowly opened, and like I was moving in slow motion, I peered inside.

My hand searched for a switch on the wall. The lights snapped on as I hit the switch up. My eyes widened as I see my blond beauty sprawled out on the floor covered in his own blood, eyes glassy and staring straight at me. I rush to his side and cradle his head in my lap, a trickle of blood seeps through his lips, trailing down his chin. His clothes were in shreds and his hair was madded with dried blood. There was still fresh blood every though, staining every inch of me, pooling around me and the limp body in my arms.

"Oh god, baby I'm so sorry." I whisper, rocking him had back and forth, as my tears fall onto his cheeks. There was no fear this time; only an insane ache of loss, guilt, and panic. I can feel the small sting of revenge and hatred growing their too, but right now I just want to mourn. His lifeless eyes stare up at me, their bright light now gone.

"You…didn't…save me." His lips move to choke those words out. My eyes widen and I fall backwards releasing my grip on him. My vision blurs then and everything disappears before my eyes, as an annoying ringing reaches my ears.

My eyes snap open, and stare at the ceiling of my living room. The alarm clock was going off loudly, buzzing a repeating sound. My breathing is hard and sweat pools on my brow. I relax knowing it was all a dream, but that knowledge doesn't calm my racing heart as it thumps harshly against my chest, threatening to burst through. I stand and hear the pop of my back, due to sleeping on the lumpy couch. It's a Friday morning but Naruto got to go to work late today because it was some teacher's thing, students had no school. It was seven and he knew Naruto had to arrive at nine, so it wouldn't hurt to give him a call and make sure he was alright. I don't know what brought the nightmare on, but I do know I don't want to go the whole day mad at each other; it was bad enough going to bed. I snatch my phone off the coffee table and hit the blonds speed dial. My foot starts tapping, patience getting the best of me, as I listen to the ringing on the phone.

"Hello?" I don't recognize this voice; it's male but not Naruto. My eyes narrow and I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Who is this?" I snap, anger and suspicion filling me.

"Well you called me so…" The man trails off, I glare at nothing.

"I'm looking for my husband, Naruto. And why the hell do you have his phone?" I demand, my voice taking on a bitter tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You must be Sasuke!" The man replies happily. I feel my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Yes! And who the hell might you be?" My voice is like ice now.

"My bad, I'm Sai."

"Go on…" I urge while he laughs.

"Yeah I work with Naruto at the school. The whole staff went out for breakfast and the idiot forgot his phone. But I'll be sure to give it back to him the moment I see him and tell him you called." His voice is sugar coated, I can tell.

"Hn." I grunt then hang up. Stupid dobe forgetting his phone! I let out a growl and flop back onto the couch, then realize I'm late for work as well. "Shit!" I curse and jump up running to the bathroom to have a quick shower before work.

With Sai-Normal POV

"Hn." The man grunts through the phone then hangs up. Sai turns to his blond friend and sighs.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime right?" He stresses on the blond. Naruto just shrugs, with a sad sigh staring out the window of the car.

"Yeah I will. Later today, I just didn't want to talk to him right now." The blond pouts, causing a sigh to escape through the thin lips of Sai, once again.

"Whatever, man. But call him later I don't want him to hunt me down. Did you hear how pissed he was?" Sai exclaimed. Naruto smirked knowing how jealous and possessive Sasuke can get, and leaned back in his seat. 'Serves that bastard right!' He thought with triumph.

The drive to the school was slightly quiet, causing Naruto to get seriously annoyed. "Next time I'm taking my own car if you're not going to talk to me." The blond whispers, Sai just shook his head and laughed.

"Fine." Silence followed the two. "Anyway what happened with you and your husband last night? I thought you were all excited to go out for your anniversary?" Sai was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Same as always. He didn't show up for our date." Naruto's tone is bitter, and Sai could tell he still feels pissed by it. "Worse part is, I kind of guessed he would that. I'm not so much mad anymore, more hurt then anything else." They parked in the teacher's parking lot and wordlessly got out of the car.

"Hey Naru, I'll talk to you at lunch 'kay?" Sai said as he headed toward inside the building. Naruto only nodded as he slowly made his way inside, shuffling his feet.

Time skip-Lunch

Naruto heard the speaker dismiss the teachers for a small break, as soon as he did the teachers all but scattered, hurrying to get out of the damn gym and away from the boring speaker. Heading to the teachers lounge, he grabbed his shoulder bag and found his cell phone. Turned out he had five missed calls, scrolling through the list he found out they were mostly from Sasuke, one from an unknown number. He sighed and called Sasuke's number. The raven picked up on the first ring.

"Naruto?" He asked, a hint of worry coating his voice.

"Yeah it's me. Did you call earlier?" Naruto asked making his voice sound uninterested and bored.

"Yeah…umm babe, are you okay?" Sasuke sounded worried, making the NAruto arch a golden eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Cause if it's about last night I don't want to talk to it over the phone." Naruto's voice is cold and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah same here, I just wanted to hear your voice." Naruto's heart almost melted from those gentle words, and his voice softened.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" He asked worried, all traces of his previously cold attitude gone. Naruto sighed, realizing what it was. "Did you have a nightmare again Sasuke?" There was a long silence between the two, giving the blond his answer. "Look Sasuke you don't have to worry so much about me, okay? There just nightmares, they'll never happen." He sighed when the raven didn't answer.

Naruto POV

'At least they'll never happen again.' I thought thinking back to when I was fifteen and was attacked late that one night. I shudder at the thought, and push the memory to the back of my mind. Sasuke doesn't even know about it, all the days I was in the hospital afterward I had Sasuke thinking I was just jumped. I was too afraid to tell him what really happened.

"Look Sasuke-" I'm cut off when I feel two fingers jabs into my sides and yelp; being the clumsy person I am I drop my phone. I turn around to yell and stop when I see the smiling face off Sai. I glare at him and as I'm about to turn back around I feel his fingers skim over my sides this time tickling me, I burst out laughing trying to squirm away.

"Naruto!" I hear a muffled yell come from my phone. Still laughing I reach down to pick it up.

"Yeah?" I giggle out, Sai still tickling me.

"What happened?" He demands.

"Oh nothing, Sai just scared me!" I hear a sigh come from the phone. "Sai stop! That's tickles!" I whine out, smile stretching out on my face. But the guy doesn't stop only proceeds to tickle me more.

Sasuke POV

"Oh nothing, Sai just scared me!" I sigh feeling relief wash over me, I hate being paranoid. "Sai stop! That tickles!" I feel my eyebrow twitch as I glare at nothing. That pervert has his grabby hands on my Naruto!

"Well then I guess I'll just let you go so you can have your time with Sai." I say with a harsh tone.

"Sai, can you leave please?" I hear Naruto say, he must have heard the tone I used, after a few seconds he asks, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." My lie is obvious to both of us.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I can tell when something's wrong." I make an unintelligent noise of disbelief. "Oh so now I'm stupid? Well you know what Sasuke? Screw you, I'm not going to lose friends because of your jealously. Now get over it." He snaps at me as my eyes widen.

"Well sorry if I don't want my husband flirting with other guys!" I blurt out.

"I was not flirting!" He yells through the phone, "And I'm offended to know that you don't trust me!" His voice does sound hurt and now I feel guilty, dammit!

"Look, babe, your right. I'm sorry." I say with a sigh, hating how weak I sound.

"Whatever. I have to go." He say's and hangs up before I can get another word in. I slam my phone down on my desk.

"Fuck!" I curse myself loudly. There's a knock on my door then it opens and Neji appears with Shikamaru behind him.

"Hey, we have a connection to the lead suspect in our case. Were heading there in a bit so be ready." I nod stiffly at him and he sighs then continues, "Sasuke you cant let your marital problems bug you so much at work." He seems to think for a moment, "And vise versa." A silent pause follows us, interrupted by a yawn from Shikamaru. I let a small smile grace my features as the two close my door.

Naruto POV

I sigh as I snap my phone shut. That stupid asshole! How dare he accuse me of flirting with Sai! That jerk! Tears fill my eyes, but I blink them back, hoping no one will notice. I plant a scowl on my face as I start to head down the halls, going to the teachers lounge. I see Sai in the halls; his face is worried so I give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he'd get mad." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry, he was just being his usual ass self. It wasn't your fault." There's a short awkward silence that follows.

"Naruto I'm your friend, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" I break down then; completely. The tears I tried to keep back come rushing out as he wrapped me in a tight hug. "It's okay Naru, tell me everything." He whispered holding me tightly. I sniffled loudly as he leads me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curiously.

"To lunch, then you can tell me everything." I sit in his car, and sigh as he turns on the engine.

"Wait Sai; let's just talk about it here. I'm not that hungry anyway." He nods and kills the engine. He gives me a look to start talking then. "He just never ever pays attention to me, unless of course a guy starts to look or hit on me. I'm not saying I want all his attention all the time, it's just he-he never wants to spend time with me anymore, he's always canceling dates and everything we plan." I continue to cry as he hugs me again, me tears dripping onto his neck. "Wh-whenever we talk it turns in to a fight now…"

"It's okay, he doesn't deserve you then." He whispers into my hair cutting me off; sobs still shaking my body.

"But what h-hurts more th-then anyth-thing is that he doesn't kiss me the same anymore." I whisper out, sadly. I feel his arms push me back slightly by my shoulders, we lock eyes for a moment, then his lips are on mine, soft and tender. A feather light touch of lips making me unconsciously close my eyes. In a flash his lips are gone, leaving me surprised. I slowly open my eyes to see him staring at me worried. I smile sadly at him. I don't know why I did this but I reached over and gripped his face with my trembling hands and pulled him forward to smash our lips together. Our mouths move together, harshly.

I needed this, this attention that's been neglected to me. I don't want to sound whiney or selfish; and I most definitely don't want to hurt Sasuke, but I can't stand this loneliness and sadness from seeping into my heart. It hurts so much, but I can't stop; do I even want too? Yes and no. Damn I'm an idiot! I feel his tongue swipe my bottom lip and part my lips for him, feeling his soft tongue explore my mouth. I feel his hands tangle in my hair then, tugging slightly; softly. I hear my phone ring then and push him away abruptly and fumble to get it. I come back to earth and realize what I'd just done.

"Leave it." He say's trying to capture my lips again. I push him away. What the hell am I doing? I love Sasuke!

"No Sai. I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this. Please let's just forget about this." I don't let him answer as I grab my phone and see its Sakura calling. "H-hello? Sakura?" I ask shakily.

"Naruto." She cries into the phone, her voice is scared and is getting me worried.

"Wh-whats wrong?" I stutter out.

"Someth-thing happened t-to Sasuke." I felt like my world crashed with that one sentence, as I feel my eyes well up with thick tears of fear and panic. I can feel my heartbeat in my chest thundering. I can hear siren's coming from her end of the phone as I start to feel light headed. "Head to K-Konoha General now, Naruto." Her breathing is ragged and I can tell she's incredibly worried. I hear her name being called from the other line and then the line goes dead with a quiet "Bye." Before she hangs up.

"S-Sai, take m-me to Konoha General Hospital, now." I demand.

Chapter 3

Don't worry, people you'll find out what happens in the next chapters

Sasuke-You. Kissed. Sai? *twitch*

Naruto-She made me*Points at ao95*

ao95- Sasuke calm down, just take him upstairs and show him who he belongs too *wink wink*

Naruto-*Blushes* Umm…

Sasuke-Well I think I might just do that *smiles and grabs Naru and runs up the stairs*

ao95-*Drool* Anyway Review please!

Well? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to hear from you!

Lots of love

anime-obsessed95


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So basically the beginning is going to show what happened to Sasuke from his POV…enjoy!

So the rating is going up to M, because theres some minor swearing...And I have just now decided there will be a lemon in this.

Always the Same

Chapter 4

Sasuke POV

I started to pack up and head to this bastard's house, grabbing my keys and coat I head to meet Neji and Shika by the SUV that was assigned to our team.

"Ready?" Neji asked always straight to business.

"Yes. Sakura fill me in on this guy." I order. She nods and flips through a small notepad she had in her purse.

"Okay well his name is Kabuto Yakushi, he is suspected to be affiliated with Orochimaru, our main and only suspect. And of course we don't know where he is, so Kabuto is our only hope to finding this bastard." She said using her professional voice. I nod and jump in the drivers seat, with Shika beside me, leaning his head against the window and of course staring at the clouds.

"So how's Ino?" I ask trying to make small talk as Neji and Sakura buckle themselves in. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Good, a little moody and bitchy but good." He finished with a sigh. I laugh.

"See that's why I'm gay. No pregnant hormonal girls." Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah, but I love her for some reason. And I'll love that baby just as much." He said with a longing smile. I smiled but I know it came out somewhat sadly. "Hey when are you and Naruto gonna start thinking about adopting?" He asked making me sigh.

"He really wants to, I can tell. But I don't think we're, well I don't think I'm ready for a kid just yet. And we've been fighting a lot lately. I just, don't know if I want that just yet." I sigh and tighten my hand on the steering wheel.

"Well Sasuke I'm sure you and him will work everything out. You guys love each other to much to let a little fights break you up." The rest of the way was spent in small chatter, mostly coming from Sakura, the other three didn't mind silence, enjoyed it actually.

They arrived at a run down apartment building complex. "Its number 274, the landlord said he would usually be home by now so I guess we should just head up." Sakura said, I'd never admit it but we'd be a mess without her. She basically holds the whole team together.

Wordlessly we start to head inside the building, inside I pull out my badge to show the landlord he nods and starts to lead us up the old stairs.

"Please be careful, I really can't afford to have to do major repairs if something breaks out." He said worried.

"Don't worry. If anything happens we got it covered." Sakura said with a smile. They arrived at the correct room number.

"Kabuto? The cops are here to see you." The landlord knocks on the door, as he said this. There was no answer, so he knocked again, resulting in the same. I wordlessly place a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to step back; he nodded and moved away from the door. I placed my hand on the hilt of my gun and motioned for everyone to get ready. The door was unlocked so I slowly turned it pushing the door open. I took a cautious step into the threshold. The place is very rundown, but not only that messy too. News papers strewn around garbage littered everywhere.

We each go in different directions with our hand guns out and ready. I hear movement in a room to my left and stand by it. "Mr. Yakushi, we need to have a word with you." I call through the door. I hear a laugh, as my team comes to stand behind me. We move from the door way and I throw the door open. We step through too see him sitting in a desk chair in front of his computer.

"Well hello there." He says with a fake smile as he swivels his chair around to face us. "It's always a pleasure to have guests." He's sitting with his left ankle on his right knee, he pushed up his glasses. "May I offer you a seat?" I glare.

"Tell us what you know about Orochimaru." I order.

"Hmm, always right to business, right Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, making me glare more. "Well anyway I don't know anything about him. Why? Has something happened?" I open my mouth to yell when Neji stops me.

"Look Mr. Yakushi. All we want to know is where to find him." He turns his smile to the lilac eyed man.

"Hyuuga Neji. Tell me how is that darling cousin of yours, hmm?" He's trying to piss us off, so we lose it. I glace at Neji and see him clench his hands in fists. It's working. No one likes the thought of a criminal knowing stuff about anyone they love.

"Fine. Thank you." He spits out through gritted teeth.

"Well that's good. She was always a nice girl. And Sakura I'd ask how your partner is but sadly you don't have anyone to go home to at night. Such a waste, your much to pretty to be alone."

"I actually prefer to be alone. I like being independent." She smiles sickly sweet.

"Good for you, then. Oh and Shikamaru congrats on the baby, tell Ino I said hi will ya?" Shika ignores him as the man grabs his coffee and takes a drink again, setting it back down softly. "Ah, Sasuke-"

"Where can we find him?" I interrupt. "Tell us now."

"Humph. Pretty impatient aren't we? I was just trying to have a conversation with my guests."

"Answer my question."

"Well Sasuke, I have a question for you too. Does he still scream at night?" My eyes narrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, not realizing I walked right into his trap.

"Your sexy blond husband of course." I take a sharp intake of breath as he mentions Naruto. "He has a set of lungs on him, I tell ya. Of course we gagged him so nothing would come out. What was he, seventeen?" He seemed to think for a minute; my heartbeat was picking up and I clenched my hands. "No too old, fourteen? Nope. Oh yes! Fifteen. Damn, was he fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was close to shaking now.

"You don't? How odd. Wait! I believe he told you he was jumped. Yes that it!" My eyes widen. I remember him being in the hospital when he was jumped, he had bruises all over his face and body, had a broken arm and leg.

"What did you do?" My voice is ice, as my hissed sentence leaves my lips.

"Oh nothing to bad. We just fucked his tight little ass; both of us did actually; numerous times. The way his hole sucks you in, and squeezes. Or the face he makes when he swallows your cum; both just beautiful. I'll never forget his pleas for help, or they way he begged for us to stop. Music to my ears." He said happily.

"No." I whispered, they couldn't have, not my baby; my life. He told me he just got beat up!

"Yes I know what your thinking, we did beat him up, after we were done and he was drenched in our cum of course." My whole frame was shaking now. I looked him in the eyes and lost it with his next words, "You should lend him to me for a night."

"You fucking bastard!" In a flash my fist connected with his jaw. I was blinded by an all consuming rage as I swung my fists repeatedly, not even noticing I dropped my gun. I could hear Sakura calling my name, and Shikamaru yelling orders but none of that mattered to me right now. My knuckles ache, my blood pumps with adrenaline, and my breath is ragged. Nothing is holding me back from killing this monster for hurting my baby. He will die by my hand.

I see a glint of silver but everything happens too fast and the next thing I know I have a knife stabbed into my chest up to the hilt. Pain shoots through my body and I let out a grunt as my breath hitches. The warm red liquid seeps into my clothes as I stumble back. I reach up a shaky hand to the wound and feel a hot sticky substance wet my fingers.

"Self defense." Kabuto laughs as he says that although his face is bloodied almost to the point of him being unrecognizable. I fall to my knees as Sakura rushes to my side.

"We have an officer down! Get an ambulance here now!" Neji shriek's into his walkie talkie. Shikamaru pushes Kabuto to the floor, hand cuffing his hands behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Any thing you say or do can and will be you used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" I don't hear the rest as Sakura hugs me.

"Don't worry, Sasuke you'll be okay." She has tears falling from her eyes. I can hear her words but nothing gets registered in my mind, my head is consumed by thoughts of blond hair and blue eyes. What will he do if I die? Who will watch out for him? I don't want him to cry or be sad. My eyes begin to blur, as darkness teeters on the edge of my vision.

"Naru…to" I choke out as my eyes close, a little trail of blood falling from my mouth.

Sakura POV

It all happened so fast! I didn't know what to do, we were all so stunned! My heart is beating to fast to be considered normal. I hear an ambulance approach, and almost immediately I'm pushed away from Sasuke's body by a couple paramedics. As their loading him onto a gurney I pull out my cell phone to dial a familiar number. Thick tears leave wet trails down my cheeks as I hear him answer.

"H-hello? Sakura?" He asks, he sounds worried but I don't have time to ask him what's wrong.

"Naruto." Is all I can get out through my sobs.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Someth-thing happened t-to Sasuke." I whisper out. Sirens ring loudly as I follow the paramedics down the stairs and I stand by the ambulance. "Head to K-Konoha General now, Naruto." My breathing is coming hard now as I try to catch it and slow my heart beat.

"Sakura!" I turn to see Neji and Shika wave me over. I nod slightly.

"Bye." I whisper as I shut the phone and jog over to Neji and Shika.

"Ride with him in the ambulance. We'll follow." I nod numbly; all I can think about is how hard this is going to be on two of my closest friends.

Chapter 4

Terribly sorry for the long wait! And I'll be truthful, I was just soo lazy! I just couldn't sit down and write. I'm so sorry!  
Anyway this didn't come out the exact way I wanted it to, but it wasn't too bad was it?  
Please review! PLEASE!~ Tell me what you think!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! So I have this new story coming out and in it Sasuke has a kid, a boy, no it's not mPreg (I don't think I'm ready for that just yet) anyway I have a couple names I love and I need help to pick one...So please go to my profile and check out my poll, and please pick! PLEASE! I really need your help guys!**

Lots of love!

anime-obsessed95


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Always the Same

Chapter 5

Naruto POV

The whole way to the hospital was nerve wrecking, I kept yelling at Sai to drive faster and I even told him to run red lights. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as tears of fear built in my eyes, filling until they overflowed spilling down my puffy cheeks. Please God let him be okay! I bit my lower lip to hold back my sobs as his picture came to my mind.

"We'll have to look for parking so…" Sai trailed off. I turned toward him in my seat and sent him my watery glare.

"Drop my off at the doors now." I demand, my voice gaining a little confidence. He sighs but nods. As I reach to open the car door, I feel his cool hand grab mine.

"Hey about what happened-" I rip my arm from his grip and look away, not meeting his gaze.

"Sai my husband is in their hurt, I really can't talk about this right now." He nods, and I sigh before I continue. "Look I'm sorry it happened, but it can never, ever happen again. I love Sasuke, and I…I. It was a mistake, an incredibly stupid one on my behalf. And I will never forgive myself for it." Sai smiles sickly sweet, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah it was a mistake, when did you realize it? Before or after you had your tongue down my throat?" My eyes widened at that.

"I-I…" I stuttered. Taking a deep breath I continued. "Can we please just forget about this?" I asked my voice taking on a desperate tone.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you! I'm sick of seeing you upset all the time because of him!" He blurts his face going red with anger.

"No, it's clearly me who does not deserve someone like him." I say trying to sound confident but failing.

"Humph. I guess. I just don't know how Sasuke would feel when he wakes up in the hospital to hear his husband cheated on him. When were you planning on telling anyway, Naru?" I gasp as he just smirks. Shocked I don't know what too say. A fresh stream of tears coats my face as my eyes well up. Sai sighs again.

"I'm done here." I say and turn to jump out of the car. The cool air hits my skin with a slight sting. I run through the sliding doors of emergency entrance, and stop at the front desk, panting lightly.

"Yes?" The young nurse behind the desk asks, smiling and cheery. She had dark brown hair and eyes, she wore a fake smile; she couldn't be more then twenty five.

"I'm here to see my husband!" I say frantically, heart racing. She frowns as she hears that, and I hope to God above that she isn't some bitchy homophobe.

"Sir, you'll have to give me a name." She says with a voice suddenly turned cold and full of…disgust? Che, bitch. I turn an icy glare her way.

"Uchiha Sasuke." My voice cracks at his name.

"Oh well..." She looks through some papers before she continues. "You can't see him right now."

"Why the hell not?" I yell not caring that people began staring. She glares at me more.

"He's in surgery right now." She's acting snotty and it makes me want to kill her.

"Then tell me what happened at least! I…I need to know." I'm practically pleading now.

"I am not authorized to do that. I can only give patient information to…" She smirks. "Immediate family."

"I am his immediate family!" I burst out, shaking with _rage_. Yeah I know it's kind of a strong word to use, but this isn't the first time I've been discriminated against for my sexual preference. It hurts more every time it happens. How could someone be so spiteful as to keep me away from the one I love if he was in a serious condition just because were both male? "And I'm going to see my husband!" I try to run but a doctor grabs my arm. I look up at his face, anger fills my eyes, and I glare at the man.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked me sternly.

"Sh-she won't let me go see my husband!" I scream and yank my arm free from his death grip, pointing an accusing finger at the girl behind the counter.

"What exactly did she say, sir?" He asked, now concerned. He wore white doctor scrubs and held a clip board; he had light brown hair slightly falling into his eyes.

"That only immediate family can go see him! And what's more 'immediate family'" I air quote, with a voice mimicking the nurse, "then a spouse?" The doctor sighs.

"Aki" He addresses the young women. "We've already dealt with your discrimination before, and this is your last straw. Please pack up your things and you'll be escorted off the premises." Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak.

"N-no I wasn't I just-!" She starts.

"Sorry, but please leave. You know as well as anyone that I was assigned to watch you for this, now go." Tears fall from her eyes as she passes me she bumps my shoulder with a whispered, "Fag*." In my ear, I can only snicker at her childish, narrow-minded antics.

The doctor turns to me again. "I apologize on behalf of the hospital; we thought we could give her another chance but-"

"Please." I interrupt with a whisper raising my hand to stop him. "I just want to see my husband."

"Yes of course what's his name?" He say's with a warm smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh! Your Naruto, I presume?" He asks, I nod my head in confusion. "Well you were the one I came out her to find. Sakura told me to get you."

"She's here?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, follow me." I follow him through the doors to the ER and can already feel my blood pumping faster in fear.

"Naruto!" I turn to see a flash of pink then feel Sakura's slim arms around my neck as she sobs into my shoulder, my tears silently falling. She pulls away and looks me in the eye. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy, and her hair messily tied back, probably due to the stress of the situation.

"What happened? Is he okay?" My panicked voice got lost in the rush of the emergency room.

"Come here." She tugs me into an empty waiting room. The room has five couches, two were love seats.

"Tell me what happened! Is he okay?" I'm becoming hysterical now.

"Well it was a man named Kabuto Yakushi." Sakura led on to tell me the whole story.

"Oh my God." Tears stream down my face in thick warm droplets, clear as water. I'm sure there has to be some sort of limit with someone's tears! "H-him and his t-temper. What di-did that asshole say to make Sasuke so mad?"

"Well I want to talk to you about that Naruto. What really happened when we were fifteen?" I tense as those words leave her mouth. "You weren't jumped were you?"

"S-Sakura, what're you saying?" Her face showed an intense sadness.

"I know what happened, Naruto. Honey, why didn't you tell me you were raped?" she placed her small hand on my tan one caressing it gently. All these years, I've kept it all bottled up so my friends would never know and now... "Kabuto said…he said that, that he was the one wh-who raped you, Naruto. That's when Sasuke flipped."

No! He can't know! After so long of keeping it secret! What if he decides that he doesn't want some…some whore like me? Used, filthy, pathetic. "Sakura, I…" I fall into her awaiting arms, I don't cry though; I guess someone really can run out of tears. "I-I was sc-scared Sakura. I-" The door opened revealing the doctor from before.

"Umm, I'm here about Sasuke." The two of us jump out of our seats and rush over to stand in front of him.

"I-is he gonna be-?"

"Yes the surgery was a success." He flips through some papers. "The knife punctured his left lung, but we were able to sew it in time." I let out a sigh of relief and run my hand through my messy blond spikes. Thank God! I don't know what I would have done if… "He's resting now, but I have a question for Sakura." My brows furrow and she tilts her head. "You were at the crime scene, yes?" He asks. She only nods slowly. "Was there anything he would want to forget, or push to the back of his sub-conscious, and not remember?"

"Why do you ask?" She slowly asks.

"Well he was awake for about ten minutes after the surgery and all he remembers is arriving at the apartment building and then getting stabbed." My eyes widen and she gasps slightly. "I'll give you all a minute." He turns to leave.

"So he…doesn't remember being told about…?" I trail off, confused.

"I-I guess." Wait, he doesn't know!

"You can't tell him!" She looks at me surprised.

"What? Are you crazy, he needs to know!" She sent me a small glare.

"No! Please Sakura! I'll tell him eventually, I just need time! I…I don't want him to know. I can't relive that! Please!" I beg, my eyes are big and I can feel them annoyingly fill up, once again, with tears. She sighs but nods anyway. I take a deep breath and will the water in my eyes away.

"You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?" She asks with a little humor to lighten the mood. I hug her close to my body in a brotherly type of way.

"Thank you." I whisper into her hair. A light knock on the door interrupts us, and slowly creaks open. Neji and Shika stand in the doorway.

"Naruto, you can go see him now. Although he's still asleep. His room is right down the hall." Neji's voice is calm as he say's this. I nod, with a quiet "Thank you." I walk pass them. The place is busy as I walk to find Sasuke's room.

I know I have to tell him about t_hat night_ and about the kiss, but when? How? He's going to hate me! While he was getting hurt I go and make out with a guy he accused me of flirting with! I'm the worst kind of person, scratch that I'm the worst husband! All these thoughts swimming in my head led me to, Do I even want to tell him?

I come to a door close to the end of the hallway. Right beside the door there's some files and a small name tag that reads, _Uchiha Sasuke. _

I reach a shaky hand out, grasping the cool steel door knob in my sweaty palm and twist it.

: :Chapter 5: :

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! So I have this new story coming out and in it Sasuke has a kid, a boy, no it's not mPreg (I don't think I'm ready for that just yet) anyway I have a couple names I love and I need help to pick one...So please go to my profile and check out my poll, and please pick! PLEASE! I really need your help guys!**

*I reeeeaalllyyy hope I didn't offend anyone with that! I'm super sorry if I did! And if I did let me know so I can remove it

**: :AN: :**

REVIEW PLEASE! I'm not really happy about this chapter but tell me what you think. And I put the whole thing about the bitch nurse in there because I once read something that broke my heart, it said:

_I am the man you died alone in the hospital room because they wouldn't let my partner of 27 years in to see me because he too is male._

Homophobia has to stop! Discrimination because of ones sexual preference has got to be put to an end! Please do your part to help end it!

Again REVIEW PLEASE!

Lots of gay man love!

anime-obsessed95


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you to ALL my reviewers!*Glomps all my reviewers* You guys fuel my fire and get me to type faster! I love you guys and can't wait to hear from you! LOL…Enjoy!

Writing play list for this chappie: Naruto opening and ending themes LOL

_Recap:_

_I come to a door close to the end of the hallway. Right beside the door there's some files and a small name tag that reads, Uchiha Sasuke. __I reach a shaky hand out, grasping the cool steel door knob in my sweaty palm and twist it. _

Always the Same  
Chapter 6

Naruto POV

The door slowly opens, there is an eerie quiet and the smell of death lingers. The room is so white it's almost blinding; not to mention clean. There are two beds and I freeze, I literally feel my heart stutter as I see the nurse removing the sheets off the _empty_ beds.

My hands start to shake and I feel my breath coming in shallow pants, it feels like my throat is constricting not allowing the flow of air to my lungs. This can't be happening! They said he was going to be okay! Thick hot tears leak from my eyes staining my cheeks, dribbling down my chin where they would drip to the floor.

The nurse looks at me, and sighs. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She whispers gently. I can hear my blood pounding in my ears, my heart isn't thumping loudly though, it feels like its clenching leaving behind a dull ache. My head becomes dizzy and I start to feel light headed. This can't be happening! That bastard can't just leave me all alone!

"No." I whisper shaking my head. "Nonononono! He-he can't be!" My head is shaking more furiously now, my voice on the verge of hysteria. "They said he was okay! You are fucking liars!" I notice a small crowd gathering outside the room, but I don't care at the moment. "Why?" I yell to myself and fall to my knees; burying my head in my hands. My body is shaken with uncontrollable sobs. Murmurs of sympathy and sadness are heard from the gathering crowd. I know nothing they say will ease the pain, and I don't want to. I deserve this heartache and misery, but Sasuke, he didn't.

I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell him that I'm sorry! Why am I such a horrible person? It should have been me! I should have told him I loved him! Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave over a sandy beach. It wasn't fair! Is this just some cruel punishment for my selfish acts?

I start to hit my fist against the cool white floors, effectively bruising my knuckles. The pain sub-sided as I remember our first date, kiss, our first time _together_, our wedding. Everything replayed over in my head, like a movie.

"Move!" I hear a yell from out side the door, I see the doctor from earlier, Dr. Yamaki* push his way through. I stand at the door and he looks down at me with a confused expression on his face. "What's going on here?" He demands. I can only cry harder at the face of the guy who told me Sasuke was alright. The doctor turns to the nurse, "What happened?" I tried to say something, to yell at him for lying to me but when I opened my mouth; only sobs escaped my pouty lips. The doctor rushes to me and pulls me to a standing position, I don't fight it, and I don't think I'll have the energy to do anything ever again. I stand next to the doctor, my shoulders slumped

"Well, his loved one died." The nurse whispered to Dr. Yamaki; whose brows furrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demands of her.

"Well the young boy that had this room, Daichi, he passed away today." She stated also getting slightly confused. Yamaki looked at the nurse, and gave her a deadpan look.

"He wasn't here for him, Fuuka." He said to the nurse, who tilted her head to the side dumbly. I wasn't even listening I just stared; at the wall, the floor, the plant in the corner of the room, anything.

"Then who was he here for?" She asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He whispered to her, I swayed slightly at the mention of my beloved's name.

"Oh!" The nurse said, suddenly bubbly and happy. "He got transferred to another floor a few minutes ago." My eyes widen and I turn to look at the two.

"W-what?" Came my breathy whisper, voice hoarse from the crying and yelling.

"Yeah!" She said. "He left like five minutes before you came."

H-he's not dead! Thank god! Thank you so much! Realization hit me then, I hadn't lost the love of my life, the only reason for going on. Overload! I can't take it anymore; he was dead now he's not! Everything goes black as I fall to the floor with a loud thud.

3 hours later…

Slowly my eyes opened, only half way though. I'm lying in a hospital bed in my regular clothes. My vision is blurry; everything looks like fuzzy shapes. The brightness of the room hurts my eyes giving me a headache. As things start to clear I see a dark shape lean over me; a few seconds later the dark shape turns into a good friend of mine, Kiba Inuzuka.

"K-Kiba?" I croak, as my vision is finally normal.

"Hey, Naru." He smiles down at me. His brown spikes are messy, like mine and the triangle tattoos under his eyes stand out against his lightly tanned skin. "Man this has been a screwed up day, eh?" He asks making me nod. He's silent for a while, and then burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fainted! You're such a chick!" He doubles over clutching his stomach.

"Shut up dog breath." I whisper, somewhat pathetically. Then I remembered why I was here in the first place. "Sasuke!" I gasp out as I suddenly sit straight up in the bed, causing an intense pain to shoot up my neck to the back of my head.

"Calm down. He's fine." Kiba reassured.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the station, y'know catching bad guys and stopping crime?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh well, Tsunade, Chief of the whole Station or whatever, wanted to talk to your lover boy. Apparently it was urgent so she's talking to him now. She just left this room actually." I nod as I get out of the bed, one destination in mind. Sasuke's real hospital room. As soon as I find out where that it.

With Sasuke…his POV

The door to my hospital room slowly opens and Tsunade peeks her head in, noticing I'm awake she smiles slightly and comes in.

"Damn doctors, not letting me go see my dobe! Is he okay?" I ask concerned. I heard about how the nurse told him I was dead and he fainted and I was immediately worried for him. But Dr. Yamaki said I couldn't leave bed for a bit, so I was stuck waiting for the blond idiot to wake up and come to me.

"Yeah, though he's still unconscious." I sigh but nod. "So I have something important to discuss with you." Her voice turns professional in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah I know it was stupid of me to attack the guy but…" I trail off looking anywhere but her face.

"Not that. Yeah that was stupid but I need you to give me your badge." I snap my head up and my eyes widen a fraction.

"Why the hell should I?" I demand voice raising a little. She squares her shoulders and stands straighter.

"Because…you're suspended."

"What?" I yell, furious at her words.

"Well the only way Yakushi won't press charges is if you get suspended for a bit. And I thought it was a good deal because you need time to heal for surgery, but I know if you could, you'd come to work anyway. So perfect time to suspend you." She smiles smugly at me, causing me to death glare at her.

"No! This is stupid! I'm no-" Her next words make me stop.

"Sasuke take this chance to spend some time with your husband. You know the blond annoying man you married and love?" She say's and I sigh, giving up.

"For how long?" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"Three weeks. See it's not that bad. Just relax at hom-" she stops abruptly when the door flings open.

"Sasuke!" The blond blur yells as he runs to my bed and hugs me tightly being careful of my injury. Tsunade just smiles, shakes her head and leaves us. I pull him onto the bed and he sits between my legs. I notice he's crying into my chest, so I rub gentle, soothing circles on his back. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry." He whispers, with a sniffle. He rubs his face deeper into my shoulder now, gently; as I begin to nuzzle my cheek into his golden locks.

"Shh, baby. It's okay." He shakes his head.

"No! It isn't I thought I'd lost you! I was so scared Sasuke!" He hugs me a little tighter as he say's this and I can only smirk.

"You didn't lose me, love. I'm right here." I soothe. He pulls away slightly to look me in the eyes, deep onyx held watery blue.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted and treated you earlier." He whispers, I get the tiniest feeling that he's hiding something from me, I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Don't worry about it. We were both acting stupid." He nods and looks to the floor. He goes back to snuggling my chest and shoulder and sighs.

"I really thought I lost you, Sas." I smile at the nick name.

"You have that little faith in me? I'll never give up, as long as I have you to come home to." I whisper. He laughs lightly.

"When did you become such a sap, Uchiha Sasuke?" I laugh as he grins up at me.

"It's all you're fault Uchiha Naruto." He beams as I say this, loving the reminder that he is now an Uchiha. "Naru, you know I love you right? With all my heart?" I say suddenly serious. He nods slowly, clearly unsure of where this is going.

"Yeah. I love you too." He reply's coyly, a pink hue covering his cheeks.

"I know I spend a lot of time with my work and-" He cuts me off.

"Sasuke, I love you and you love me. That's all that matters at the end of the day okay?" I nod and he grins again.

Naruto POV

Guilt. That's all I feel as I cuddled up to him. Of course I was happy beyond imagine, but I felt guilty, especially with his little confession. I have to tell him, but I can't, not right now when thing's are so perfect. I know he suspects something off about me right now. We've known each other long enough to notice such things.

The door opens and our silence is broken when the dumb nurse from earlier, Fuuka steps inside. I glare at her remembering what she made me think.

"Sorry to interrupt you but-"

"Then leave." I feel a rumble come from Sasuke's chest and realize his laughing slightly. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"Don't be rude to her, it was all a misunderstanding." He says while still laughing. My eyes widen and I blush deeply. He knew.

"Shut up! That was the biggest scare of my life!" I half yell. I think back to the ache I felt in my chest and wince. I now know what it'd be like to lose him, and I never want to experience it again.

"Ahem." The girl clears her throat to get our attention. "You have a visitor, by the name Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke groans and I laugh.

"Can't you just tell him I died?" He asked exasperated at the mention of his older brother.

"Awe don't be like that Sasuke! Send him in!" I call, he glares a little. "Come on I love 'Tachi!" I say to him

"Of course you do, he isn't your annoying older brother!" I laugh again.

"'Annoying' Sasuke? Is that really how you see me?" Came the cool smug voice of his brother Itachi, now standing in the small hospital room.

Chapter 6 End

*I realized I hadn't named the doctor in the last chapter, so yeah that's his name, LOL

**Its official, Itachi will be in this…who should he be with? I was thinking Deidara or Pein, you chose! -/_\- hehe Itachi face! BTW Itachi is gonna be a good, annoying, regular older brother in this:P **

I couldn't kill Sasuke! Ever! I love him too much! Did I scare anyone though? Yes? No? A little? LOL, anyway I know nothing really happened in this, but it was more of a filler, one of those chapters that you just have to get done so good stuff can start to happen:) And don't worry I have not forgotten about the divorce papers, they'll still have a pretty big part in all this!… I kind of like this chapter, anyone else? REVIEW! AND JOIN THE REVIEW REVOLUTION!

_I, anime-obsessed95, do solemnly swear to review all the fics I read,  
regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else.  
I have joined the Review Revolution.  
Because real authors always review!  
Copy and Paste this onto your profile  
to join the Revolution_

Lots of love!  
anime-obsessed95


End file.
